dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
If you leave a message for me, I will reply here so that it is easier to follow the conversation instead of bouncing back and forth between two or more pages. Click on the Leave message button above to start a new subject, or if you are updating an existing subject, click on the "Edit" link next to its header. Fifth Shrek film maybe you could help. I am sorry for not responding all month. had a busy time with my family and my job at the Art Studio in KC. I was a fan of Shrek and I believe that the 4th film and I have my doubts to believe that it's the final chapter after watching halloween specials, I even read that Jeffrey Katzenberg announced that the fifth film would be released in 2013. I don't know if Dreamworks will change their minds on making the 5th film of Shrek 5. But I might be wrong about this. I was wondering if you could help me on this situation? Joshua M Hartzler, 21:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : Since movies usually take 2 or 3 years to make, in order to have a 2013 release date, we would have already have seen a press release confirming that work had begun on the movie. And this is about the time when they would announce a release date, even if it's something like "Fall 2013" instead of a specific date. I think a fifth Shrek film is wishful thinking at this point. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you block Annitude? He's adding stupid categories and making pathetic pages, like the Knuckles page. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Never mind about the Knuckles page, it's fine because it is a Shark Tale character. Annitude made it into the Sonic character. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : He made a page called Blur, yet that the article is not about a character from a DreamWorks film. Please delete the article and ban the user who created it. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :: After cleaning up a bunch of categories again that were added by him and deleting the Blur page, a two-week block has been set. We'll see if this encourages him to start making better edits. If not, then the block will get longer each time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Apparently not. He decided to try adding them again about a week later as an anonymous user, and was blocked for a month. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:17, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Annitude is at it again! I want you to block him again. He's still adding stupid categories and pathetic pages to flood this wiki. Say, can I please become an admin? I just want to help clean up the wiki and make it fresh. Garfield1601 (talk) 10:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, he will be blocked after I finish cleaning up his messes here and on another wiki. I need to decide whether to give him another chance by placing a shorter block or just make it permanent if it looks like he's unlikely to change. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) --agonist defintion Quadragonist means a 4th protagonist. 22:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : According to Dictionary.com, that isn't a word, even checking an alternate spelling without the R to make it quadagonist. The closest to that is "tritagonist", which is "the third member of an acting troupe, which always consisted of three actors". Looking further at the definition, it comes from ancient Greek, and an update from about 1885 says "to contend, struggle, compete for the acting prize". Deuteragonist is "the actor next in importance to the protagonist", and one of the definitions of protagonist is "the first actor in ancient Greek drama, who played not only the main role, but also other roles when the main character was offstage" : The only DreamWorks movie or series where any of these definitions come close to fitting is Madagascar 3 because the four main characters become part of a circus. But none of those characters compete to become the leader of the circus. By default, Alex becomes the leader because he comes up with a plan to revitalize the circus and get it to New York. Melman, Gloria and Marty are all about equal in importance, so you'd have to call them "co-deuteragonists", but that would only apply for the part of the movie involving their time in the circus. : Formal ancient Greek definitions relating to the profession of acting aren't very useful if you aren't specifically talking about acting. And even if we were to just use the main definition of protagonist, which is "the leading character, hero, or heroine of a drama or other literary work", saying "main character" or "lead characters" does the job equally well and is more widely-understood than "protagonist". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Well I just happen to find the answer for a fourth protagonist on wiki answers.com 07:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: That's a user-editable website so it would not take priority over a place like Dictionary.com. In addition, the edit history of that question shows that the same editor asked the question and then answered it a month later. Since only one person has edited that page, then the question and answer they provided is suspect and cannot be used to support using the term here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) This is now covered on DreamWorks Wiki:Protagonists. Admin changes i would be curious know why this wiki has been going through admins so much...--Linuxfan66 (talk) 14:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : It looks like the change in admins is about normal. Admins and regular users come and go as interests change and/or real life take priority over hobbies. For this wiki, here's the sequence. : You got the wiki started on January 22, 2008, but only made two edits after that day. One of the Wikia employees promoted Karlamon9 to admin and bureaucrat in January 2010, so he probably went through the adoption process after you left. However, about a half year later, he decided he wasn't going to work on this wiki any more. : He did stick around for a little bit and later in 2010, he promoted Effluvium to admin/bureaucrat. Effluvium and some other people left after a dispute with Wikia and he hasn't been back since the end of 2011. He also seems to have lost interest in editing at that other wiki. We probably should look at removing those user rights. : TeshiKennedy117 was promoted to admin a couple weeks after he came here in 2009, but he gave up a few months later. He has used his account recently, though there's indications that he may stop editing altogether, even on other wikis. : I stopped by a year ago to clean up some spam that a particular person has been leaving on numerous wikis (and is still leaving on wikis even now). I requested admin and bureaucrat rights so there would be at least one person around to act as caretaker here. I plan to be here a while, though I may not be very active at times while I work on other wikis where I am also an admin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate message Did you forget I was here for 2 months just haven't done any edit for a while? DevilGirl556 (talk) 02:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, that's an automated greeting that fills in the name. It usually picks the name of the admin who last logged in, or if it has been a very long time, it will use one of the Wikia staff member names. Wikia did some work on it recently that caused it to post the new user greeting again. It happened to me this morning on a different wiki even though I had made an edit there several months before. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Fake Pages Hi, my name is Carlos and I'm an admin in the Rise of the Guardians Wiki. I was browsing through the wiki and I noticed to pages. *Emma Snow *Jill Frost This two pages are fake since there's no word from Dreamworks about a Rise of the Guardians 2. The pages were created by User:Pretty allison 100. She has a tendency to add pages in the wiki and then make admin deleted them. I have blocked her in the ROTG wiki for continuing adding photos to the Jack Frost page with a broken link and editing some of the characters with fake info. So if you could deleted the pages and gave her a warning I'll be grateful. Thank you and have a good day.